


Sudden Devotion: Prologue

by princelyprincess



Category: RF4 - Fandom, Rune Factory 4
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyprincess/pseuds/princelyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adventure story where you are able to choose who you date and the outcome of your relationship!<br/>This is a Rune Factory 4 fanfic, and just like the game I really wanted to give the player more choice in the fic. that they were reading! I hope you enjoy and can be patient with me as I write this, hopefully you don't have to wait too long for your favorite bachelor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Let me quickly say a few things about this work: In this world Frey and Lest live together as brother and sister, this is because later I plan on writing a choose your own adventure from HIS perspective, but that can't happen until I finish this one! At the end of this prologue you will choose who you will continue a relationship with and that's where the reader can craft their own story- the prologue is just meant as an introduction to all the characters and what their future relationship will be like.

The sun beat down on the back of Frey’s neck as she pulled the weeds from her garden, huffing she wiped the beads of sweat that begun to form around her forehead away.

“Little bastards,” she remarked to herself, “I'll show them who's boss!”

“Well, I'm sure they're quite frightened of you princess,” a familiar voice remarked, “I know I would be.” Vishnal gave her a crooked smile followed by a friendly head tilt, looking as proper as always he removed a handkerchief from his side pocket and wiped smudges of mud from her cheeks. She smiled gratefully and then frowned at the mess she'd made of herself compared to the immaculate perfection that Vishnal represented.

“You know,” she began, the same frown taking over her pouty lips, “You always make me look bad V.” He chuckled, once against the use of such an intimate nickname he now longed to hear it from her, it was what confirmed their friendship, something he treasured deeply.

“ _I_ don’t make you look bad, I just don’t spend most of the day in the dirt.” He replied matter-of-factly with a charming smile on his face, he bent down near her and picked up a ripening potato before standing and placing it in the shipping box. “Though your work is truly admirable Princess.” Frey smiled confidently and gazed amongst her field, the animals were in their barns still as the sun was just barely risen, but a cool blue washed over the sky above them, she placed a hand above her eye as she knelt looking above her. She smiled and inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp, fresh, spring morning air before getting to her feet and brushing off the dirt from her skirt. Frey turned to Vishnal and caught him staring a moment too long, he blushed and composed himself once again putting on the same friendly smile he wore day in and day out.

“Anyways, I came out because Lady Ventuswill would like a word with you.” Frey looked surprised and quickly loosened the dirt from her pigtails, “Well then,” she started, “I better get going!” she hugged Vishnal briskly thanking him for his help and then proceeded to greet her large, winged friend.

                The arches of the castle entrance glistened as the sun’s rays shone in, Frey placed a warm smile on her face and skipped up to Ventuswill.

“Gooood Morning!” She cheered loudly, the groggy dragon awoke in surprise and glared down at her little human friend.

“Really now, it is much too early for such childish tricks!” It was no use though, her scolding words were met with a sheepish smile on the dragon's face; truthfully she enjoyed her friend’s energy- regardless of how early it came.

“Vishnal told me you wanted to speak with me?” The large dragon nodded rising, her body was massively above Frey’s but she peered her head down so it rested only a few feet above her own.

“Selphia is having a ball of sorts soon, there will be people from across the valley here to greet their acting Princess, and since you have been here coming upon your second year, it was discussed and decided that you should find a suitor soon…” Her words dragged on but Frey stopped listening.

“A suitor? A man that I should take as my lover?!” Frey questioned with a shrill.

Volkanon boomed through the doorway as soon as he heard Frey’s cries, “Is everything alright my lady?!” he asked swooping Frey into his arms tightly and protectively, looking around wildly for the source of the threat.

“Volkanon release Frey immediately!” Ventuswill’s voice boomed.

“Y-yes my lady!” He obediently set Frey on her feet and bowed, “I apologize, I thought that something had happened to Frey and I, I- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” his tears streamed down his face and Frey smiled half-heartedly at the weeping man.

“Not to worry Volkanon, you have my gratitude.” She chirped in an attempt to calm him, he responded with a nod and quickly returned to what he was doing previously.

“As you were saying Ventuswill.” The Princess glared up with crossed arms at the mighty dragon who looked ashamed and uncomfortable, Frey rarely ever used her proper name and she felt wounded to hear her say it under the circumstances.

“Frey,” she pleaded, “I didn't have much say in the matter, I assure you of that. The lords of the other dominions are worried that their princess is too young and reckless to properly run the land and while I assured them that it was false, and that you were responsible, and loved by all in town, they began to questioning me as you have nothing to show for it. You've lived here 8 seasons now and yet you've never spoken fondly of any of the men here. They ask that at the ball you reveal who it is you're planning to commit yourself to. We're not talking about _marriage_ here Frey, and I'm sure after the ball they'll have enough sense to leave you alone, but you need to consider who you’ll be picking- it’s just a couple of dates it can't be that bad.” Ventuswill’s dark eyes stared into Frey’s as she fought back frustrated tears. She let out a steady sigh and uncrossed her arms.

“I suppose you're right. Just a few dates. It  _can't_  be that bad.” She nodded to herself repeating Ventuswill’s words and stared up at the relieved Dragon. “Is that all?” she inquired respectfully.

“Uh, well, not exactly. They demand the same from the _Prince_ of Selphia too.” Frey took several paces backwards.

“ _Ohhhh no._ No, no, no, no, no! I am _NOT_ telling him.” She stormed her temper returning.

“Frey please! His temper is worse than your's and the divine spirit knows I can only take _one_ of you pouting at me.” She lowered her whole body in a sign of submission pleading with the little human. Frey stared angrily into the Dragon's eyes and after many minutes of stubborn silence she finally relented, “ _Fine,_ but you owe me Venti.” Ventuswill nodded eagerly, happy to hear the use of her nickname.

“Good luck then!” she chimed as Frey left her chambers, “Good gracious…” she sighed and collapsed in relief as the afternoon drops of sunshine glistened upon her rainbow-like feathers, she had exhausted herself anxiously preparing to talk to Frey and soon dove into a deep slumber.


	2. A Royal Pain

“No.” Lest shouted stubbornly.

“Yes.” Frey retorted.

“Frey! You’ve _got_ to be kidding me!” Lest spat angrily.

“Oh come off it! She’s right you know, it’s _not_ marriage and there are plenty of beautiful girls in this town, don't tell me you haven't pictured on or two of them at night,” she said mischievously nudging Lest, “Plus, we owe it to the people of this town who’ve so kindly forgiven our amnesia and adopted us into _their_ homes.” Lest sighed angry at how easily Frey could rationalize the situation and calm his stubborn anger.

He smirked at her playfully, “Well you're not _wrong,_ they are very beautiful, and there have been times where I've-“ Frey put up a hand to silence him.

“Oh no, save it, I don't want to hear any of that.” she grimaced that the thought.

“Well,” he said changing the subject to spare her, “do you have any idea who you're going to choose?” she flinched unwilling to think of the prospect of her and one of the men in the town, it wasn't that she didn’t desire their affection, or that they weren't handsome men, it was just that to her they were all dear and she worried about the consequences of this “commitment” thing Ventuswill had talked her into.

“Of course not, and I presume you don't either, so it’s best that for the rest of the week we spend some time with our potential candidates.” Lest pretended to puke in a joking manner, “Don’t make it sound so..so..”

“So what?” Frey asked glaring.

“ _Political._ ” He responded shoving her lightly, she just stuck out her tongue and shrugged.

“Well we might as well start today, so then, who’re you off to see?”

“Hmph,” he responded without much urgency, “Maybe I'll relax with Clorica for the rest of the day.” He said nonchalantly. Frey nodded and fiddled with her fingers shyly picking the dirt from her nails without saying anything, Lest looked up at her from the bed where he had decided to begin his “relaxing”.

“And you..?” Frey came to attention as if she had seen his ghost instead of him.

“O-oh! Well, I uh, maybe I'll go visit Bado..?” she said unsure of herself searching for some sort of approval.

“Bado?!” Lest squeaked, obviously taken by surprise.

“Yes, Bado!” Frey hissed at him, “He’s a blockhead, stubborn, he doesn't take his work seriously, he’s lazy, lousy and unreliable but he’s _eligible,_ so I might as well start there.”

“Well,” Lest began carefully, “I can't say that if you end up choosing him it won't cause _some_ scandal, you might be removed from the ‘throne’ depending on how they take it,” he said sarcastically, “So tread carefully.” He finished with genuine concern.

“I- yes I know.” She said smiling, she hugged him deeply and sighed, “Just what have we gotten into Lest?” She asked with exasperation. He chuckled and threw his hands behind his head as he plopped into his bed more comfortably.

“Well _I_ for one, have invited myself to a nap, give the blacksmith my greetings.” He added with a wink. Frey darted for a seating cushion and threw it at him, storming out huffing certain curse words scrambled with his name.


	3. A Moment's Hesitation

“This is so stupid.” Frey huffed under her breath. The heat from the egg bowl in her hand was the only thing that kept her somewhat calm, she took a step forward. “ _No.”_ her conscious screamed. _“Go on. See someone else today. See that lout some other day- or better yet, not at all!”_ She started to listen and turned around when the door to his shop swung open and a small boy hopped out cheerfully.

“Oh hi Frey!” Kiel smiled at her with a naïve charm. “Oh yum! An egg bowl? That’s Bado’s favorite!” Frey gulped back her nerves and nodded.

“I know.” She said trying to match his same smile.

“Well I gotta go, but that sure looks good, lucky him!” all Frey could do was smile and nod as she saw him off. She took a long inhale and exhaled softly.

_Ding, ding._

“Wel-come.” A deep and slow voice rang. “Oh, it’s you.” He pouted returning back to the small pink bottles he was organizing on a shelf. Bado was plenty familiar with the shouting Frey usually pestered him with, insults like ‘blockhead’, ‘lazy lout’, ‘devilish fiend’, were almost second nature for him to hear from her, she was only second worst in town, right next to Forte that is. 

“Don’t sound so disappointed.” Frey remarked with a twinge of bitterness snapping from her tongue, feeling the way she was talking to him she softened her tone.

“Here,” she corrected herself, “I made this for you.” Bado turned and his eyes were lit when he saw one of his favorite meals placed in her petite hand, but then he reconsidered and looked at her suspiciously.

“Is it poisoned?” he inquired one eyebrow raised, waiting for a devilish smirk to cross her face, but no such look came, just  a genuine smile. He stared at her lips for a moment longer, they were pinker than he had remembered and the bottom one quivered slightly, she was nervous but he didn't know what of.

“No, you oaf.” She replied simply reaching out her arm, but then looking as if she’d reconsidered, took it back to her own side.  “Just take it!” she said shoving the hand with the bowl forward into his own.

“Y-yeah, thanks.” Bado said thankfully. Frey looked around, her usual poise was lacking and Bado seemed to see her unravel before him, with every minute of silence he suffered in her presence, the more curious he got as to why she was visiting and without yelling at him at that. Frey finally broke the silence, much to his relief, by holding one of the pink trinkets in her delicate hands.

“This is new,” she stated, “Another scam for the general public?” she asked sarcastically.

Bado shrugged, she wasn't _wrong_ but he liked to believe his ideas were more than just scams, though they rarely were.

“It’s a love potion, it’s spring and all I've heard the girls ‘round here talk about are their future love adventures,” he shrugged, “It’s bound to be a hit with them, sure it'll sell fast. Whadya think?” Frey could feel a prick in her eyes but mustered any feelings she had, determined not to let him see and shrugged popping the cap open and downing the bottle. Bado stared at her wide eyed.

“Frey?!” he asked astonishment, she choked and sputtered making a horrible face, “Blech, ugh, you fool, that’s just sugar water!”

Bado laughed, “Well _yeah_ do I look like some kind of witch to you? If I could, I'd conjure enough money to make me rich!” his laughed boomed in the otherwise quiet smithy, she smiled up at him surprised to hear such a hearty laugh. She wasn't sure why- perhaps the persuasive emotions she felt around the suitor business as a whole, or the fact that the heat in the room was causing dizziness and she needed some sort of stability, but she stepped forward and hugged him tight, her fists clenching his shirt, and for the first time, in a very long time, she let herself go long enough to cry in his arms.

     “Well then, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Bado asked, a while later his rough features softened after watching her cry. Frey nodded silently her shoulders shaking with the last of her shaken breaths. She inhaled and then exhaled calmly.

“Ahem, well, I’ve been told that I am to, well that is… erm… I'm supposed to pick someone to stay committed to for… in order for me to stay princess here. Lest as well, the lords of the land see us as irresponsible and have a lack of faith in our commitment to Selphia. They proposed that in order to gain their trust we were to find someone to…well…date?” she said aloud, the whole thing now sounding silly and awkward from her altogether. Bado smiled with understanding.

“Ah, so that’s why you've come here? Trying to avoid the responsibility of finding an actual suitor?” he chuckled, “I never assumed you were capable of procrastinating Princess.” He laughed teasingly, “Well, it makes _some_ sense, they just want you to start looking for potential spouses, you'll have to extend the bloodline eventually ya know.” 

She cringed at the thought, she was so young and hadn't even considered the possibility of children yet but chose to ignore it and focused on his previous comment.

“Well not exactly, Bado, you aren't _off_ the hook, you're eligible after all, and Lest and I are supposed to be spending our time with eligible candidates in order to figure out who it is we'll choose, _that’s_ why I'm here.” The tables had turned and Bado was the one who felt dizzy, his breath grew short and he looked at her startled.

“S-seriously?!” Frey’s temper grew short and she huffed.

“Yes you dope,” but her tone softened as she remembered herself in his arms, his embrace was kind and gentle, the warmth dwarves radiated- higher than normal humans- had wrapped around her like a blanket. Perhaps she had misunderstood this overgrown dwarf after all, he had shown a genuine and deep concern for her state of being, without thinking much about it she lifted her head and toes so that her face was inches away from his, she closed her eyes and leaned in so that she could feel his breath on her bottom lip, and then after a moment’s hesitation she faltered and hugged him hurriedly, leaving with only a speedy “Thank you.” Letting the sound of his shops’ bells resonate with his almost kiss.


	4. The Fisher

The time spent with her suitors was not going as expected, she had almost kissed Bado and her complete point of going to see him- to spend some genuine time with him- was missed. Her heart still raced as she pushed the thought out of her head, she was sure to find some company elsewhere, the sun was lowering but showed that there was at least an hour or two of sunlight left, she was too startled to eat so she headed towards the towns lake to clear her head. _“That was too close.”_ She thought, _“And completely unexpected…but he was sweet.”_ She pictured his arms around her waist holding her in a hug, and the way his breath had felt on her lips but quickly shook the thought away followed by an embarrassed blush. She sat down beneath a tree and let out a sigh.

“Oof!” A gruff voice complained, “Ya mind Frey?!” it continued, its grumpiness unmistakable.

“O-oh sorry!” she said leaping off the heap of man she had absentmindedly plopped onto in the first place.

“Mmph.” He responded, luckily Dylas was fishing and there wasn't much that could upset him when he had a pole in his hands. He smiled down at the lake charmingly, Frey never thought she'd think that Dylas, of all people, could be charming but he stared at the water with a certain sweetness and it had managed to take her attention away from the events of just moments before.

Dylas noticed her staring and turned a shade of pink before handing out the pole to her, “Here.” He shouted, his tone more surly than he had intended, realizing his mistake he gritted his teeth and pulled Frey nearer him. “I'll show you.” He added, crossing an arm behind her back so that they both sat each with a hand on the fishing pole, his over hers. It was no secret that the Princess loathed fishing, half her dislike stemmed from the fact that she had never even been taught properly, the other half that she was too restless to really learn, boring things just tempted her to rebel, or- best case scenario, put her to sleep.

“I can tell something’s on your mind, and when I'm bothered by something I fish.” His heart sped up behind her and she could feel the tuffs of his fur against her cheek.

“You fish _a lot_.” She said boldly, she smiled with him and then he began to laugh, the scarlet in his cheeks evening as his nerves calmed, he was poor at sharing his feelings but being with Frey both caused him to become worse with expressing himself, as well as put him at ease. He disliked the contradiction, but enjoyed her company nonetheless.

“Well something is always on my mind.” He stated light-heartedly waiting for fish to take the bait.

“Yeah?” Frey asked, “Like what?” she released the pole from her hand and leaned back on his chest instead already tired of the task, her eyelashes batted sleepily smiling into the water as it lulled her.

“Well…I guess the people here, the kindness they've shown me, Porcoline especially, what being a monster was like, times before now…you.” But it was no use, Frey had curled up in his lap and fallen asleep after the emotional day she had suffered, she hadn't heard anything he had to say but instead the symphony of the fireflies and crickets that had come out as twilight shone. Dylas blushed deeply and turned away not knowing what to do, he finally put the pole down and lifted her into his arms as carefully as he could muster and carried her away from the lake.

A quiet haze settled over the water as the twilight left, the symphony of insects stopped as the night was beginning to settle in, one by one stars awoke and the little bobber on the end of Dylas’ pole dunked as a fish suckled on the bait at the end of his hook, and so the night continued, a flurry of quiet and sound all at once, a peaceful chaos.


	5. Roles Reversed

Frey was awoken by the loud thundering voice of Volkanon, though his voice was most recognizably heard whilst he cried, today he sang letting his voice radiate throughout the castle. She suddenly remembered the events of the evening before and got up pushing away a light blush, not at all disturbed by the early morning tunes and looked around, she half expected to see Vishnal patiently waiting with a smile on his face; it was often that he had to try several times to wake her up in the morning, as she was not naturally an early riser, though the Princess slept heavily, Vishnal had always managed, but today her loyal alarm clock was nowhere to be found.

“Leestt,” She yawned sleepily entering her brother’s room, “Where’s Vishnal?” she yawned again after finishing her sentence, her sleepiness causing her to resemble Clorica.

“HowshouldIknow.” Lest groaned in his sleep, Frey grabbed him by his feet and started pulling him out of the bed.

“Get up you lug, it’s well past rising.” Lest groaned again and obliged glaring at her sleepily,she smiled sweetly ignoring him.

                As soon as she got back to her own room, Frey tied her hair up messily in a bun and put on a sundress, it was the weekend and she was planning to have fun and relax today, but her first mission was to find Vishnal. Though he was probably safe, Frey worried about her friend, he was special to her and she would hate to think that anything had happened to him. Once the sundress was clear over her head and floated down to fit nicely on her silhouette, she combed out her mess of hair and tied it nicely into one long braid, hastily she went to the breakfast hall and gorged herself on pancakes, seeing Volkanon it struck her that he might have some vague idea where Vishnal was.

“Oh yes,” he replied after her prodding, “He’s in his room sick this morning, quite unfortunate that one of my butlers would catch a sickness, why it just makes me want to- WAHHHHHHHHHHHH.” Frey smiled nervously thankful for the information and tried to calm him down.

“It’s quite alright Volkanon, he’ll get better!” though she herself was worried as well, knowing where he was she felt somewhat reassured but set her mind to helping him as much as she could.

After parting ways with Lest- who was off to see another potential bachelorette (a business Frey had completely forgotten given the news of her friends illness), she quickly went to Vishnal's room and barged in hastily and absentmindedly.

“Vishnal!” she shouted, eyes scouring the room for him.

“Oh Princess!” Vishnal turned scarlet, embarrassed to let her see him in such an undignified state, he had his top pajama shirt off and wrapped under blankets with a warm towel across his forehead, he really looked pathetic and vulnerable. She couldn't help but give a playful giggle seeing him disheveled and messy, for once she was the dignified one. Vishnal stared at her wide eyed, wondering if his fever was causing him delusions, regardless he embraced the scarlet around his cheeks and kept staring knowing it wasn't proper butler procedure- but today he wasn't a butler, he was sick. Frey came up to him and knelt placing her hand on his cheek, she felt the warmth of his fever and a sympathetic smile crossed her face.

“Oh Vishnal…Alright! It’s decided then!” Her loudness interrupted him from staring at her, and he looked into her eyes startled.

“What is Princess?” she just smiled back at him with the crooked smile and the proper posture he usually wore.

“Today, I am your butler!” Once again he was startled by her words.

“What! No, no, no Princess!” he began to get up in protest, but with one glare shot his way by Frey he laid back in bed.  He gulped at her sudden ferocity and smiled meekly.

“Alright, alright you win, Princess.” Frey smiled gleefully and placed both hands on her hips.

“Okay then!” she said grabbing Vishnal’s apron from a nearby hook and wrapping it around her sundress, “What’s on the menu for lunch?” Vishnal sneezed twice and looked up at her shyly.

“Curry rice?” he asked in a suddenly small voice, Frey nodded and took the towel from his forehead washing it out in a basin on his desk and replacing it with a fresh one.

“Curry rice it is then.” She exclaimed, excited to be the one taking care of him, she was determined in her domestic role for the day.

                Hastily she headed to the kitchen hopeful to prepare Vishnal’s favorite dish, carefully she laid all her ingredients on the castle's marbled kitchen top and stared quizzically, she was missing something but for the life of her couldn’t remember what. Without much noise, Clorica strolled sleepily into the kitchen placing groceries into the fridge and cabinets.

“Clorica,” Frey began, “What are the ingredients for Curry Rice?”

“Well, let’s see…” Clorica replied sleepily, “Rice, Curry Powder, Potato…” her voice was slow and steady as she called out all the ingredients, Frey kept a tally on her fingers and nodded after each ingredient was called.

“And Carrots.” Clorica finished with a yawn and smile.

“Oh!” Frey said thankful for the help, “Did you by chance pick up any today?” she asked eyeing Clorica’s groceries. Clorica shook her head in a childlike manner and kept putting groceries away.

“I’m afraid not.” She said with a concerned look.

“Oh that’s quite all right,” Frey added with a smile, “You’ve been a big help, I just need to run to the store quickly.”

With a skip, Frey left the kitchen and approached Vishnal’s room more carefully, she was aware that he was shirtless and didn't want to cause him further embarrassment, so before entering she let a soft knock signal her approach. Inside Vishnal’s scarlet cheeks had softened to a more natural pink, and his eyes were closed in sleep, his soft breathing made Frey smile slightly, she knew how hard he always worked and was glad he was finally able to rest. She kissed his forehead tenderly and exited the room releasing the door handle slowly, silently tiptoeing away she left the castle and headed towards Blossom’s shop for groceries.

                Silently Clorica, who had witnessed the Princess’ open tenderness let a humble smile cross her face. She walked towards Vishnal’s room and rested her back against his door falling to the floor in a seated position with her knees hugged to her chest.

“Oh, Vishnal…” she laughed as if a swift nostalgia was swept over her, “She does love you, doesn't she?” she looked up at the chandeliers that decorated the interior of the castle and stared at the gleam of one of the crystals, it’s rainbow glow seeming brighter in the sun’s light. “Maybe your wish will come true after all.”

As silently as she’d come, she left, the only mark she'd ever even been there the sound of a near yawning and the soft sweep of bristles against the castle floor, and then all was silent, except for the light breaths of the sick butler boy and his incoherent mumblings as he dreamt of sweet nothings. 


	6. Daisy Chains

Frey’s skirt swooshed gently side to side as the breeze brushed against it, the sun shone setting a light glow on her skin, and every so often she would stop her march to the grocery store and say a polite ‘hello’ to her friends and citizens, engaging them in conversation about various things: the weather, their family, her health, her farm. By the time she had actually gotten to the store Blossom was upstairs lying down, her sickness fatiguing her once again, and Doug sat at the counter, bored and half-asleep.

“Good afternoon.” Frey cheerfully called out. Doug nearly tripped over his own two feet when trying to stand straight and give the impression that he had been alert the whole time he’d been working.

“Uh, hey there!” he stumbled, it was no secret that Doug had an affinity towards the Princess, everyone, but the Princess herself, seemed obnoxiously aware of the dwarves feelings. Though he was teased often, he didn’t mind much, he enjoyed Frey’s company and was determined to make her feel the same way he felt towards her.

“Need something?” he asked with a pleasant smile on his face, Frey looked around with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah…Got any Carrots?”

“Why?” he teased, “Are you gonna feed them to Dylas and see if he’ll give you a free ride?” Doug cracked up at his own joke unaware of the implications he had made given the fact that Dylas wasn’t a horse anymore, but Frey gave him a soft smile and smacked his arm gently.

“Ha-ha, you’re _such_ a riot.” She said sarcastically, “but really, do you have any left?” Doug just nodded, wiping away a tear caused by his own laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, give me a minute.” He slid out from behind the counter and went to the back of the room, he reached his hand in a large crate and pulled out a bundle of thick carrots, he turned back to her and smiled like a champion.

“One bundle of carrots.” He tossed them to her mischievously, she arched sideways to catch them, her reflexes kicking in.

“Thanks Doug.” She said shoving him playfully.

“H-hey!” he laughed, and then suddenly his easy-going persona evaporated and was replaced by a veil of uneasiness. “Hey, so Frey, would ya want to... I mean do you want to, uh,” he paused not sure how to finish the sentence and scratched the back of his head letting his other arm tensely stay by his side. Frey patiently waited at the door frame, considerately letting the dwarf finish his train of thought.

“We could go to the observatory if you’d like, there’s this pretty cool thing I think you’d like and I mean the view is just great!” he tried to hide his sudden shyness with his naturally zealous personality, and it half worked.

“Sure!” Frey said enthusiastically, her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she was eager to see just what it was Doug had to show her.

“Okay!” Doug said acting like his usual cocky self, “Oh, but I can’t show you ‘till sunset, so meet me then.” Frey pouted visibly and Doug laughed at her childishness, he cocked his head to the side ready to tease her again but was stopped by Blossom coming down the stairs.

“Doug! Are you skipping out on work again! What a troublesome boy you can be.” She scolded him and he laughed sheepishly at her.

“No, no it’s not like that!” he said arms in front of him trying to assure Blossom, but she wasn’t falling for it.

“Why you-!”

“No, Granny, really!”

Frey giggled to herself and left the two arguing, she smiled at how naturally they acted like family, and became wistful for a family of her own. Suddenly wrapped in the thought of having others take care of her, and her doing the same in turn, she remembered Vishnal and hurried back to the castle.

                Vishnal was very much awake, he was roaming about the castle with a top on (Thank goodness!) and a blanket wrapped around him like a shawl.

“Volkanon! I’m ready to work!” he said standing straight sniffling.

“You most certainly are not.” Volkanon said looking disgustingly at the young apprentice before him, he had no shoes on and his pants were backwards, one leg higher than the other.

“I a-a-achoooooo! Am! I am!”

“Go lay down at once Vishnal, I’ll make you some relax tea.” Vishnal, looking defeated, pouted and slowly trudged back to his room.

“Good afternoon, Volkanon.” Frey said with a weary smile having witnessed the whole affair.

“Ah, miss Frey, welcome back!” Volkanon boomed.

“Quite the handful, isn’t he?” she asked swaying the carrots in her hand to and fro, “Don’t worry about the relax tea, I’ll make it, I promised him curry rice anyways.”

“Oh how kind of you, thank you Frey.” He said with a wide smile, but his eyes furrowed and his lips pursed shortly thereafter.

“I really wish he was better, he’s just miserable when he can’t be of use.” He lamented, “He really is the most passionate butler I’ve ever had work under me!” he said, his booming laugh echoing throughout the halls. Frey smiled and thought about Vishnal while walking to the kitchen, once there she labored over his curry rice spilling various ingredients over the castle floors as well as herself. Finally when the rice was finished she brewed a hot cup of relax tea and set it all nicely on a glass tray.

“There!” she beamed, “Just like a proper butler!”

Carefully she balanced the tray and carried it into Vishnal who was once again in bed shirtless with an abundance of blankets over him- the work of Clorica no doubt. Frey smiled gracefully, there was a confident air about her as she lay the tray on a table next to him. He sat up, ignoring the fact that he was in no way properly dressed, and ate the rice, sipping the tea once he’d finished.

“Princess!” he shouted.

“W-what?!” she shouted back with a startled jump, she was worried she’d done something wrong.

“This is delicious!” and just like that Vishnal’s usual warm smile was back on his face.

“O-oh! Thank you!” she smiled, excited she had pleased him.

After he had finished his tea Vishnal looked sullenly up at Frey, his sudden personality change worried her and she furrowed her brow.

“What is it?” she asked worriedly.

“Princess…” he began, cupping the tea in his hands, staring down at the glistening puddles that were left in the cup.

“I…I know about the ball- about what lady Ventuswill asked of you.” Frey frowned, she had momentarily forgotten about the responsibility bestowed on her from the divine dragon, she suddenly felt self-conscious and shifted in her seat nervously. Uncomfortable silence passed between them before Vishnal spoke up.

“…and I just wanted you to know, that, uh… well, Princess, regardless of who you choose, they should be honored that you chose them. I disagree with the lords completely, you are very responsible, and this whole charade is an insult!” his words were suddenly passionate, “And when your bachelor is chosen, I-“ he corrected himself embarrassed, “ _He_ will treat you like the Princess you are, we all love you so very much Princess..” his words trailed off in a yawn. Frey got off her chair seeing as it was close to sunset and hugged her friend tightly, Vishnal wrapped his hands around her waist and yawned again his sickness getting the best of him. Frey gently kissed the top of his head and let him lie on his side.  
“You are very kind Vishnal, thank you.” She could feel herself blushing from his words but he was too drowsy to notice, she picked up the tray from his side table and left his room, her heart all of the sudden light and fluttery. Quickly she shook it off and left the tray in Clorica’s care before leaving the castle to go meet Doug. In a way, Frey was thankful Vishnal had mentioned something about the ball, she had almost forgotten about needing to spend time with all the young men and luckily had been doing so naturally. As thankful as she was, she also knew that nothing about the next few days would be easy. In less than a week she’d have to pick one of them to commit herself to, the thought itself made her queasy, she didn’t like the idea of hurting anyone’s feelings or ruining a perfectly good friendship for the sake of _proving_ she was responsible. She knew damn well that she was! She tightened her fists by her side as she walked, her blood boiled as she thought of appeasing lords who knew _nothing_ about her or her brother.

“ _Damn them!”_ she thought furiously, _“Who are they to judge me?!”_  Her nails dug deeper into her palms as she cursed at the lords who of course could not hear, and didn’t care about her complaints.

                The sun lightly shone over the horizon, its blinding light now dulled at this hour, instead intense clouds of pink, orange and red danced along the sky. Arriving at the observatory Frey looked up and sighed, she stared at the clouds enviously. _“Curse you clouds.”_ She thought, a mischievous smile lurking onto her face, _“You’ll never really know how free you are.”_ She laughed to herself feeling silly for talking to clouds but a hint of sadness still lingered. She watched the fireflies dance around moon drop petals and grasped a daisy, twisting the stem between her thumb and forefinger. Everything around her was free and chainless, she envied it and tears began to swell in her eyes, she brought her knees to her chest and bit her lip ferociously trying to combat the sobbing that was sure to come. She sat there like that, the only noise her own quite, mournful, sobbing, and so as everything around her danced, Frey felt the limitations that bound her.


	7. Warmhearted Dwarves

“Frey?!” a familiar voice cried out. The red-headed dwarf knelt towards her in an anxious fury, “What’s wrong? What can I do?!” Doug placed his hands on her calves willing her to look up at him, he pulled back her hair hoping that she would lift her face, but no luck. She felt ashamed and embarrassed, twice now had she let her emotions out so vulnerably, ironically both to the town’s two dwarves. She nailed her head down to her knees and refused to look up.

“Alright then- you give me no choice here Frey.” The young dwarf disappeared and reappeared minutes later, followed by a pair of much larger, clunkier, feet.

“Will ya take her to the top of the observatory?” a silent nod exchanged and Frey was being lifted, she had no choice but to look up at who she considered to be her assailant. Bado smiled down at her wearily. _“Great, how many more times will he see me cry like this?”_ she beat herself up, and as if reading her mind he spoke up.

“Don't worry about it, Frey. Look at you, you’re all beat up.” He brushed his finger across her lip and removed the dry blood that had formed from her biting her lip so fiercely.

“I can walk you know.” She said pouting in response turning her head away from him.

“Alright then.” He said teasingly and pretended to drop her down the stairwell.

“A-ahh! BADO!” she shouted and clung to him. He laughed heartily at her panic and turned to Doug who was sharing the same reaction. Frey grumpily let herself be carried to the top of the observatory and anxiously leapt out of her captor’s arms once she felt safe.

“Jeez, would ya look at that.” Bado gaped at the sunset. To the north of where they stood, there was a large lake, as the sun sank over it the water appeared to be made of glass. Frey ran to the edge of the observatory, her body leaping out as if it wished to touch the new scenery, audibly expressing her amazement with the two dwarves she looked back smiling largely and laughing.

“It’s gorgeous!”

“Mmhm!” Doug said with confidence, happy he had been able to change her mood, he looked at her tenderly, he was worried but decided now wasn't the time to bring it up.

“Look over there.” Doug continued, his index finger pointing east. Far from his hand lay a tall tree, its branches high in the sky, full in bloom its blossoms swirled around in a sparkling storm in the gentle breeze, the sunset making them look like embers from a fire.

“They're like diamonds.” Frey spoke amazed, though Bado said nothing his expression was gleeful and childish, his amazement and amusement obvious.

“Say, if I were to make jewelry out of those petals, how much do ya think they'd go for?!” suddenly impassioned by the thought of business and money Bado was talking quickly and excitedly.

Frey and Doug both looked at him and laughed, Frey stepped closer, the heels of her feet in the air as she lifted herself to hug him.

“Thanks again, Bado.” She spoke softly. Soft rose highlights lifted his face in an embarrassed smile and he hugged her back gently bending his humongous body over hers. Over her shoulder he and Doug shared a mutual look that only they could decode, Bado smiled at the smaller dwarf and nodded in understanding.

“Well, better take my leave now, see if I can collect some of those petals.”

“You and your schemes.” Frey tsked in a playful manner.

“Yeah, well, you know me.” He replied sheepishly, and exchanged a few more words before leaving the two alone atop the observatory.

                After a shift in tone, with a sudden seriousness, Frey looked over at Doug and placed her hand on top of his.

“Thank you Doug- for everything.” He looked back at her with his usual smile, but beneath it he was dying to ask what had caused her such dismay earlier.

“Guess I owe you an apology, huh?” she said obviously shaken.

“What?” Doug asked startled, he was amazed that she even _had_ anything to apologize for, if anything, he felt he should apologize, he had essentially forced her up the stairs on this date selfishly, just so he could spend some time with her.

“I- I ruined this time we had together. I didn't mean to cry and seem like such a brat.”

“Eh, don't worry about it Frey.” He shrugged off her self-loath effortlessly, his carefree nature was refreshing after all the stress she'd endured the past few days.

“I mean everyone knows you've been under pressure anyways.” Frey winced at the thought of the whole town knowing her business.

“ _Everyone?_ ” she inquired with a subtle cringe.

“Well kind of.” He laughed, “The summer ball is one of the biggest events ‘round here. Everyone looks forward to it every couple of years, and the lords from the other dominions _always_ make lavish requests, it makes sense you'd get the sour end of the stick this year, being Selphia’s newest royalty and all.”

“Yikes,” Frey laughed to herself, “I guess I'd better please them then?” she looked over to Doug pleading for some sort of advice, not paying attention, he was looking up at the sky which had darkened with the time they'd spent together, and smiled over at her.

“Whatever they're asking of you, you'll do just fine. I know it!” he gave her a big thumbs up and a cheeky smile, she couldn't help but laugh with him. Thinking about it, she couldn't remember a time Doug _hadn’t_ been there to support her, no matter the scheme or plan Doug had always offered to help out- she appreciated that about him. She nudged herself closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder and stared at the rising moon. They sat there coupled together for moments that seemed like hours before one of them dare break the silence.

“Well,” Doug spoke, pink pinching the sides of his cheeks, “I’d better take my leave, tomorrow I'm supposed to be visiting another town for Jones to pick up some of Granny’s medicine.”

“Oh of course!” Frey said, the same blush rising to her own cheeks. “…You're really family aren't you?” she asked in a quieter, darker way.

Doug was taken aback by her sudden openness, and regarded her with an understanding kindness, remembering that she- alike him, had no family of her own.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “she’s all I got really.” There was an empathetic pause shared between them shortly before Frey sprang up in attempts to change the sullen mood.

“Well then!” she beamed holding her hands behind her back, and swaying her hips side to side, “Shall we go?”

“Lead the way.” Doug replied, a friendly smirk crossing his face.

                Sometime along the way, between the conversations about beets and strawberries, the health of Blossom, and tomorrow’s predicted weather, Frey’s arms had uncrossed from behind her back and lingered flirtatiously close to Doug’s own hand. Sometime between the nervous laughter, and teasing banter, Doug’s fingers brushed against her fingertips in a timid manner, and with her usual briskness Frey was the one to grab his hand and gently hold it in her own. They walked together like that for some time until they were back at the grocery store, the windows were darkened and the curtains shut- a signal that Blossom had gone to bed for the night. They sat together on the stoop of the little shop looking at the fireflies and discussing a _nything_ that would prevent silence, then, without words, Doug hastily embraced Frey’s small frame to his own, she turned to kiss his cheek but missed, awkwardly kissing his short, soft, stubby ear; more embarrassed than before he squeaked flushing red, and turned and disappeared into the house. Frey laughed to herself about her own clumsiness and strolled home satisfied with the day’s events, happiness bubbling up inside her.


	8. Author's Note:

You'll notice that my updating has had a repulsive break- sorry. All my writing has been going towards the The Rune Factory fan game (more details found here: http://fantasy-harvest-moon.tumblr.com/post/128428294986/rf-fangame though the post is rather old and many more jobs and people have been added to our group since, i reccomend you keep up with her blog if you want to stay updated, as well as yvesaffection.tumblr.com, she adds stuff she does for the game regularly.) Our little game is for those of you who never got to date one of your favorite characters because it wasn't canon, our bachelor(ettes) are not exclusive to one game and almost any undateable character you can think of throughout the series has been included, we've been working pretty hard in these short months and have been having a lot of fun! I'm so excited for any of you interested to play the game and enjoy it as much as we've enjoyed making it! Obviously, the game won't be coming out for quite awhile, but I just wanted to take a minute to explain my absence, I'll continue to write later on today and hopefully have another chapter or two up later this week.

Thank you for your patience in this regard, 

PrincelyPrincess

 


	9. Traditions

Frey squirmed through the front door of the castle hoping that she wouldn’t be caught sneaking back in. Carefully closing the door, she let out a satisfied sigh. Once she heard the roar of Volkanon’s snoring she assumed she was safe from prosecution and began tip-toeing back to her own room.

“Late night?” a soft, but stern voice inquired.

Sheepishly Frey turned to her friend and nodded, not sure what else to do.

“Y-yes. I didn’t mean to disturb you, sorry.” Frey timidly apologized, she was embarrassed to be caught acting so unlike herself.

“Oh posh.” Venti smiled forgivingly, “You didn’t bother me anyways, I was up conducting official business for the royal court.”

“In the dark..?” Frey questioned, a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

“Alright, perhaps I was up waiting for you.” Venti said, an embarrassed blush pinching her cheeks.

“Thank you, Venti.” Frey smiled, she was glad to have a friend who cared so much about her wellbeing.

“Yes, well, don’t thank me too much, I _do_ have something important to share with you after all.”

“Oh?” Frey frowned.

“It’s about the ball, well the tradition of it really.” Venti continued sheepishly. At the mention of the ball Frey’s mood soured.

“What about it?” She prodded carefully trying to mask the anger she felt- but it was of no use, she was easy to read, especially for a friend like Venti.

“Frey, I know your position isn’t desirable but you really must get over the anger you have- if anything you should be thankful that the people of this land see you so highly that they expect you to participate in even the most barbaric of traditions. I’m sorry that you have to go through this, and I will try to aid you in any way that I can, but this matter is by no means any fault of my own.” Venti’s furrowed brows suggested she was deep in thought.

“No, Venti,” Frey sighed, “I know it’s not your fault. I should apologize, I haven’t been treating you very well.” Frey stepped closer to her friend wrapping her body around her Venti’s large scales in an endearing hug.

“Let it be forgotten, it's in the past!” Venti smiled, as charming as her forgiving nature was, it didn’t distract from the matter at hand.

“As I was saying, in a few days you are to report to me on who you’ve chosen as your bachelor elect. As the divine dragon of this area I will be the one to announce it to him and give him instructions on what it is his duties are. Once I’ve talked to him you will be free to see and spend time with him again- in fact I recommend you do as the days following will be stressful for you both regardless of the standing of your relationship, do you understand my instructions thus far?” Venti paused, Frey took this break to nod diligently and continued listening.

“Good. The month before the ball will be full of preparations and activities that both you and your suitor must comply to. For instance, there will be lessons on ballroom dancing, horseback riding, dinner etiquette, as well as singing. You are a martyr for Selphia, and on that day you will be the source of gossip and criticism, it is important to lean on whomever you choose as a suitor for support Frey, this is something you will not be able to do alone.”

“Yes of course.” Frey agreed, hanging on to every word her friend was saying.

“Lastly,” Venti continued, “Whomever you choose, be wise. This man will likely be the man you end up with for many years to come, in the past it was not uncommon for these events to lead to marriage and years of happiness.” Frey smiled, warming up to the idea.

“On the other hand,” Venti said in a grim voice, “It is not entirely unique for the whole relation to fall apart as a consequence either. Whatever your choice, be smart my little friend.” She finished peering down at Frey.

“Thank you.” Frey whispered, too overwhelmed to do much else, she headed back to her room exhausted from the day. There were three more men she’d have to see before making that detrimental decision and she wasn’t sure she was prepared to do so. She laid her head down on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling of her room letting out a long sigh.

“Tomorrow's a new day.” She said, and with a small smile fell asleep.


	10. Lessons

Frey sat on her bed and looked down at her lap, with a pointed pen she carefully wrote down the names of seven men into her notebook. They were listed on a clean sheet of paper, running down the list Dylas, Doug, Bado, and Vishnal’s names were all checked off neatly.

“Arthur, Leon, and Kiel…” Frey repeated, her fingers carefully tracing across the lined paper. She let out a long sigh and shut the book, placing it back under her bed. She had just begun to wonder who it was she should devote her time to today when there was a shy knock at the door, answering her question.

“Frey?” A kind voice called out.

Bundled in his hands Kiel carried a thick red book, he looked chipper as ever, and Frey warmly welcomed him in.

“Oh! Good morning, Kiel. What do you have there?” she asked, cocking her head to the side trying to read the book’s front.

“Oh!” He replied, opening his arms so that she could read the surface.

“A complete history of Selphian culture?” She read aloud instinctively scrunching up her nose, the title sounded snobbish if not boring.

“Mhm!” Kiel smiled enthusiastically.

“Well what do you have that for?” Frey questioned.

“Ventuswill asked that I tutor you for the rest of the week- until you pick your official bachelor that is.” he said matter-of-factly.

“Hm? Wouldn’t Arthur be more suited for that?” She asked without thinking about the offensive implications in her tone- luckily Kiel was good natured and hadn’t noticed.

“Oh no, he’s kind of new just like you! He’s attended the ball before, but he doesn’t have a wide range of knowledge on Selphian traditions like I do.” He replied with a smile.

“Oh, well, if that’s the case, let’s start.” Frey smiled remaining seated on her bed.

“Hm?” Kiels eyes widened, “Here?!” He asked, his cheeks pinkening, “No, we really should go to a library, or garden- somewhere quiet.” he continued avoiding direct eye contact. Frey laughed charmingly and nodded.

“Alright then, I think I know a place.”

\---

After walking through the many vines and grasses of the forest that surrounded Selphia, Frey came to a steady stop.

“Here we are!” she said with a smile.

“Wow!” Kiel exclaimed, “What is this place?”

Frey smiled up at him, glad to have found a spot to his liking.

“This is near where I found Amber, the monsters around here are harmless so we shouldn’t be bothered.” she replied twisting petals that lingered by her feet between her thumb and finger. Kiel nodded in understanding and sat down next to her.

“Guess we better start then.” he said opening the large textbook, “Chapter one: a discussion on the responsibilities of the Prince or Princess elect- that would be you,” he looked up with a cheerful smile, “In order to achieve the highest praise, the royal elect must understand his or her role in the ball’s festivities. His or her responsibilities should include…” As Kiel went on Frey stared at his thick eyelashes sleepily, she watched them gently push together every time he blinked and then looked down to his lips and the harmonious way they moved along one another.

“Sounds pretty easy right?” Kiel said, looking up once again with a smile. Having been caught off guard Frey blushed quickly and stared at him wide eyed.

“Huh?” she asked in surprise. Kiel laughed reached out towards her.

“Here, scoot closer, that way you can read with me.” He suggested naively, pulling her closer towards him. Frey’s cheeks burned but she did as he had asked and moved closer. He continued to read to her and this time she paid attention. Everytime he spoke, Frey could hear the vibrations of his words and inched closer to him, he had a soothing reading voice that she enjoyed listening to. They went on to spend the next hour reciting and repeating the responsibilities that Frey would take on, as well as reviewing her guest book.

“Who’s Sir Dillard?” she asked with a curious inquisitiveness.

“Oh, he’s Captain of the Tysterian border command- they help protect Selphian land.” Kiel replied, his knowledge extensive.

“And Lady Maribelle Beauchene?”

“A beautiful girl,” Kiel replied with a nostalgic smile, “Now an early widow to her late husband Sir Charles Beauchene.” the former half of his sentence didn’t sit well with Frey but she didn’t have time to ask before he cut her off.  

“Alright,” Kiel smiled, shutting the book gently, “I think you’ve earned a break. Here, I have some lunch for us.”

“Okay!” Frey grinned widely at the mention of food and excitedly sat up, Kiel giggled at her and handed her part of a sandwich he had made.

“The bread is homemade, so I hope you like it.” he said with a mouth half full of food. She laughed at him and wiped away the bread crumbs that had stuck to his cheek, he just smiled back at her. She let out a quick sigh and laid exhausted on the field's grassy bedding nibbling away at the delicious food Kiel had prepared.

“Kiel..?” she asked cautiously.

“Hm?” he asked looking up from another book he had brought along.

“If…” she began not sure what words to use, “If you were in my position, what would you do?” she finished more confidently. Kiel thought for a moment before answering.

“You may not realize this, but your position isn’t at all bad. People come from around the land to see you and celebrate you. In a way, you will hold a lot of power in the next month to come- much more than you already do as Princess.” he shut the book he had been reading and stared at her with an intense gaze.

“I understand that you aren’t exactly excited to pick a bachelor- but I don’t think you should worry about it too much. Whoever you choose, I’m sure they’ll support you Frey. We all care about you.” he finished with a gentle smile.  

Frey’s eyes widened in thought, she hadn’t considered until now that she may have been selfish concerning herself with only who she will choose as her bachelor, it wasn’t until Kiel had said the words that the heaviness of this event was starting to sink in.

“How about you Kiel?” Frey said sitting up from the grass, resting her hands in her lap.

“Hm?” he asked confused.

“What if I picked you?” her voice trailed off in a sheepish way, too afraid to look up and meet the gaze she could feel Kiel directing towards her. There was a quiet thump next to her and she held her breath regretting that she’d asked. Kiel brushed his fingers against her hand and and then took it gently, Frey looked up at him surprised.

“Like I said,” he smiled, “We all care about you, and will support you no matter what.” his cheeks were pink, but in this moment he had carried off the confident composure that Frey needed to feel reassured. She buried her head in his chest and whispered out a small, barely audible “Thank you.”

And so they stayed like that, his heartbeat racing against hers in a melodious rhythm- the same rhythm that floated around them in the gentle wind against spring petals. 


End file.
